User blog:MustangCobra1/Revenge Is Sweet (Dark RP)
(Note: Special thanks to Mystman12 and the people who made these characters) (…) (Dramatic music starts playing) (Suddenly, Playtime's voice is heard echoing) Playtime: "I wanna play with someone!" "Let's play!" "Ready? Go!" "Oops! You messed up! Let's try again! From the top!" "1" "2" "3" (Playtime's voice starts overlapping with her other voice clips, including unused ones while showing gameplay of her jumprope minigame) Baldi: (Jumpscare) (Scene ends) (Music ends) (Cuts to a close up of my face, opening my eyes annoyed and my mouth in an angry frown, revealing that I was daydreaming the scene) Baldi: "Um... are you okay?" Me: "Don't ask..." Baldi: "Why? You look mad... Is there something wrong-" Me: "I SAID: DON'T ASK!" Baldi: "Oh... well... can you at least collect 2 notebooks... please? I think that will cheer you up..." Me: "I don't care... just let me collect them..." Baldi: "Okay...?" (After getting all of the questions on the first notebook correct) Baldi: "You did great! Come here and get your prize, a shiny-" Me: "I DON'T CARE!" Baldi: "Why?" Me: "DON'T YOU REMEMBER WHAT I SAID EARLIER: DON'T. ASK!" Baldi: "Okay... jeez... I'm just trying to help!" Me: "TO WHAT?" Baldi: "To cheer you up!" Me: "DO I LOOK SAD TO YOU, HUH?" Baldi: "...No" Me: "GOOD! NOW SHUT UP AND LET ME TAKE THE QUARTER!" (angrily grabs quarter) Baldi: (in mind) "Jeez, why is he so mad today?" (After getting the 3rd question wrong on the second notebook) Me: "Great... just (BEEP)ing great... now I gotta run for my life now..." *annoyed sigh* (Runs down the right path and into the area where Gotta Sweep's closet is located at) Playtime (off-screen): "Hehehehe!" Me: (Raises eyebrows and eyes widen in frustration) (My face changes to a Grimace of Frustration) (Clenches hand into a fist) "Grrr…" (heavy breathing) Playtime: (Goes around the corner and sees me) "Let's play!" "Ready! Go!" Me: "You know what, Playtime?" Playtime: "What?" Me: "You know what I think about you?" Playtime: "What? What do you think about me?" Me: (Opens up the mod menu and spawns the Safety Scissors) (Note: Time freezes when I open up the mod menu and time unfreezes when I close the mod menu) Me: (Pulls out the Safety Scissors and cuts Playtime's jumprope) Playtime: "Ohhh, that makes me sad-" (POW!) (Playtime is sent flying backwards and into the wall) (Intense dramatic music starts playing) Playtime: "OW! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" Me: "BECAUSE, YOU ALWAYS ANNOY THE LIVING (BEEP) OUT OF ME, ALWAYS WANTING TO PLAY JUMPROPE WITH ME AND ALWAYS GETTING ME CAUGHT BY BALDI!" (Imitates Playtime) "LET'S PLAY! LET'S PLAY! LET'S PLAY!" (Normal voice) "HOW ABOUT THIS, HUH? (Runs up to Playtime and punches her in the face extremely hard) Playtime: "OW!" Me: "OR THIS?" (I grab Playtime by her leg, swings her around a la Super Mario 64 and releases her, sending her flying forwards into the wall) Playtime: "OW!" Me: "OW YOURSELF! I'M SO (BEEP)ING DONE WITH YOU, AND AS A MATTER OF FACT, THIS IS YOUR PUNISHMENT AND MY REVENGE!" (I run up to Playtime, grab her by the leg, and starts slamming her over and over again and back and forth onto the floor over and over again, blood splattering all over the place) Playtime: (screams) Me: "SHUT THE (BEEP) UP YOU WHINY BRAT!" (I throw Playtime onto the floor in front of me, bends over, and starts punching her face over and over again until her face had a black eye and a bloody nose, her face covered entirely in bruises) (I get up and start stomping and kicking Playtime's face until there's boot shaped marks and scars on her face) Playtime: (sobbing) "Please... no more... make it stop... it hurts..." Me: "NO I WON'T, THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR ALWAYS TORMENTING ME!" (Opens up the mod menu and spawns a baseball bat) Playtime: "NO NO NO NO-" Me: (Starts hitting and bashing and smashing Playtime's face in with the baseball bat until her face was bloodied) Playtime: "PLEASE STOP! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?" Me: "BECAUSE, YOU ALWAYS TORTURE ME BY MAKING ME PLAY JUMPROPE WITH YOU AND ALWAYS LET ME GET CAUGHT BY BALDI!!!" (Picks up Playtime by the neck and starts smearing and dragging her face across the wall, smearing it in her own blood) Playtime: "STOP HURTING ME! PLEASE, I'M SORRY! I PROMISE I WON'T PLAY JUMPROPE WITH YOU ANYMORE, PLEASE!" Me: "NO!" (Starts bashing her face on the wall, then stops and looks at the lockers) Playtime: "Oh no..." Me: (Walks over to the lockers and starts bashing Playtime's face onto them, covering them in her own blood whilst denting them at the same time) Playtime: "hhnngg…" Me: "Not so much of a big mouth now, huh?" (Opens up the mod menu and spawns a knife) "HOLD STILL!" (I slowly begin slicing into Playtime's bloodied face, from forehead, to temple, to chin. Thick blood oozes out from the tiny pink slits running down the side on Playtime's face) (I slice across Playtime's forehead again, this time jimmying the blade down between the skull and the exposed skin, I continued this until a large portion of Playtime's skull was showing) (Note: It's a shoutout to Needs Work on the SOG Wiki, Link: http://someordinarygamers.wikia.com/wiki/Needs_Work) (I jab the end of the knife into Playtime's right eye and jiggled it, causing blood and ichor to dribble from the socket and onto the floor) Me: "And for the finishing blow..." (Throws Playtime onto the floor and curbstomps her head) (Playtime's head explodes and it's reduced to nothing but hair, blood, broken teeth, a tongue, skull bits, brain matter, and eyes) Me: "There we go... now I can't deal with her anymore..." (Hears TPOTT's whistle) Me: "Oh (beep)… I need to find a place to hide..." (Opens up the mod menu and teleports myself into a School Faculty Only room where a WD-NoSquee and the Principal's Keys are located at) (Sees the Zesty Bar machine) (Spawns a Gravity Gun from Half-Life and GMod and places the Zesty Bar machine directly in front of the door, blocking it, all while covered in Playtime's blood) "There we go! Now they can't know where I'm at!" (Runs and crawls and hides under the table where the WD-NoSquee and the Principal's Keys are located at) (Continue.)